


Secret's Told

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Coming Out, Confessions, Dollar leader Mikado, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Masaomi knows Mikado is the dollar's leader, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Yellow Scarf leader Masaomi, blindfold, chain bondage, virgin Mikado
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yellow Scarves brought in Mikado on the grounds of him knowing whom the leader of the Dollars is. They wanted Masaomi to get the information out of him in a certain way. Masaomi managed to get him and Mikado alone and feelings are said and sex is had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Told

"We left a present for you in your room boss." One of the Yellow Scarves smirked at Masaomi as he walked by.

Masaomi just grunted and waved his hand dismissively, he had too much on his mind. He just found out that his best friend Mikado was the leader of the Dollars and he had no idea what he was going to do about it. He ran a hand through his blond hair, messing it up even more as he pushed open the door to his room, shutting it behind him and sighed loudly with his eyes closed.

Masaomi opened his eyes and took a step to flop down on the mattress he had spent many nights on in the past and he froze at the sight before him.

Mikado was sitting on the mattress, his back against the wall and his wrists were chained up against the wall with leather cuffs. He was wearing nothing but his boxers and a yellow scarf tied around his eyes, his pale body was bruised and scratched up and blood was mingling with his brown hair on the side of his head.

"Mikado!" Masaomi gasped and fell to his knees in front of his unconscious friend, his worry for him overwhelming the confusion and betrayal he had felt when he learned about Mikado being the leader of the Dollars. He reached out with a shaky hand and softly ran his fingertips over Mikado's cheek and he quickly retracted his hand when the door swung open. He looked over his shoulder to see and his thugs standing behind him.

"What the hell is this?" Masaomi snapped as he glared at the trio.

"Apparently the only one who knows who the leader of the Dollars is, he didn't talk when we got rough with him. We figured that you might be a bit more lucky with him, in another way." Horada wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Masaomi felt his growing anger freeze when he understood what Horada wanted him to do to his best friend (not that they knew that mind you).

"You want me to rape him?" Masaomi growled out, rising to his feet as he glowered at the men.

"Rape is such an ugly word, but basically yes." Horada shrugged his shoulders.

"I won't, we don't do that in the Yellow Scarves. Never have and never will." Masaomi hissed, fists tightening.

"If you don't then we will, we just thought you'd want first go at his ass being the boss and everything." Horada said licking his lips as his eyes scanned Mikado, Masaomi automatically moving to block his view of Mikado.

Masaomi took in the odds and gritted his teeth, to save Mikado he would have to basically rape him, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"He's mine now, he's my present remember. I'll get the information out of him sooner or later." Masaomi swore to the trio in an effect to get them out so he wouldn't have to rape his best friend.

"Can't we watch?" One of the other two asked lips pulling out into a wicked grin.

"Fuck no, get out." Masaomi growled sounding more dangerous than he ever had before.

"Then how do we know if you did it?" Horada prodded smirking.

"You'll see the aftermath." Masaomi said through gritted teeth.

"That works." Horada shrugged his shoulders and jerked his head. The trio left and the door shut with a click behind them.

Masaomi let out a breath of relief and knelt back down in front of Mikado and pulled the yellow scarf down to Mikado's neck and gently patted the other teen's cheek rousing his best friend.

"Mmm, Masa-omi?" Mikado asked, voice rough with disuse.

"I'm here Mikado, god I'm sorry, I'm so sorry this is all my fault." Masaomi babbled in a quiet voice not meeting Mikado's eyes.

"Masaomi, this isn't your fault. It's mine, I have something I need to tell you…" Mikado licked his lips taking in the yellow scarf around Masaomi's neck and all the pieces clicked into place and he could only mentally shake his head, what a mess they were.

"I'm the leader of the Dollar's, I never meant for it to get this big it was just something I started back in middle school and it just grew and I had no control… Masaomi I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Mikado whispered to Masaomi, not meeting his eyes worried for what he might find.

"I know. Iyaza told me earlier today… I'm sure you've figured that I'm the leader of the Yellow Scarves." Masaomi ran his hands over his face, not meeting Mikado's eyes either.

"Heh, what a pair we make." Mikado shook his head, still processing everything and he shifted once to wince when his wrists were pulled back to the wall thanks to the cuffs.

"Shit, right those." Masaomi swore and started to reach for the cuffs before he paused and swore once more remembering what he promised Horada the bastard.

"Masaomi?" Mikado asked quietly.

"I-I can't…" Masaomi whispered guilty.

"Tell me." Mikado could see something was bugging at the blond.

Masaomi sighed heavily and quickly explained the situation the two were currently in.

"I see… I guess this is a good time as any for another secret to be told." Mikado gave a humorless laugh.

"Another secret?" Masaomi felt a stone settle in his gut.

"I'm gay and have always had a massive crush on you." Mikado blurted out before squeezing his eyes shut waiting for the backlash.

"…This makes things easier I guess. Well as long as we're coming out, I'm Bi and have a crush on you too." Masaomi's voice reached Mikado's ear, the brunet's eyes flew open.

"Really?" Mikado asked in a small voice praying this wasn't a dream.

"Really." Masaomi smiled and leaned forward and gently kissed Mikado's lips, he smiled when Mikado kissed him back eagerly. The blond took the brunet's lower lip between his teeth and tugged on it opening his best friend's mouth and using this Masaomi slid his tongue into Mikado's mouth and their tongues started to battle for dominance. Masaomi easily won and placed his hands on either side of Mikado's face as he deepened the kiss, exploring every part of Mikado's mouth.

When Masaomi pulled away he looked at the flushed and breathless Mikado that was in front of him now.

"Masaomi will you make love to me?" Mikado breathed out, cheeks turning bright red.

"I never thought it would be like this but…" Masaomi hummed before he dipped his head back down and kissed his best friend once more. Mikado took this as a yes and arched his body up against the blond's.

Masaomi moved away from Mikado's mouth and started to lay sucking kisses down Mikado alabaster neck, intent on covering it in his marks. Mikado let out a soft groan as he dropped his head back as Masaomi devoured his neck, leaving mark after mark as he went.

Masaomi trailed his hands down Mikado's chest and pinched Mikado's rosy nipples between his fingers and tugged on them listening to the groan coming from his best friend as his nipples pebbled under the blond's fingers. Masaomi bent his head down and used his tongue to tease Mikado's right nipple while his right hand slid under the waistband of Mikado's boxers and fondled the hardening organ, stroking him.

"Masa-omi." Mikado bit his lower lip as heat started to build up in the pit of his stomach and his cock started to throb in the blond's grip.

Masaomi made a small humming noise as he licked down Mikado's stomach and using his left hand he yanked Mikado's boxer's off tossing them to the other end of the mattress exposing his best friend completely.

"D-Don't look!" Mikado tried to close his legs his cheeks blushing brightly.

"Why not? You're prefect." Masaomi smiled kindly as he pushed Mikado's legs apart and ran his fingertips down Mikado's hard length, cupping his balls and he ran his index finger between Mikado's ass cheeks, prodding at the virgin hole earning a sharp gasp from Mikado.

"You're already so wet for me Mik-ado." Masaomi couldn't help but tease his best friend as he circled Mikado's entrance with his finger while his other hand gripped Mikado's cock, rubbing his thumb against the head of the brunet's head spreading the pre-cum that was forming there.

"You're such a pervert Masaomi!" Mikado whined, hiding his face in his arm.

"Only with you." Masaomi promised as he pressed their lips together as he gave his full attention to Mikado's cock, intent on giving Mikado pleasure for this whole experience. It didn't take long before Mikado let out a filthy moan as his body arched towards Masaomi, thrusting his cock into Masaomi's fist as he came hard, painting his chest and Masaomi's hand with white liquid and he slumped in the chains breathing heavily.

"Beautiful Mikado, don't ever show that face to any else understand?" Masaomi leaned forward so his forehead was touching Mikado's as his cum covered hand moved around to Mikado's hole while his other hand gripped the underside of Mikado's left knee pulling his leg out to the side.

"Ah, ah! I under-understand!" Mikado cried out as Masaomi pushed his index finger into Mikado's tight hole using the brunet's own cum as a form of lube.

"Fuck Mikado, you're so tight." Masaomi groaned as he added the second finger into his best friend, stretching them out listening to the gasp and moans falling out of Mikado's mouth. He crooked his fingers in just the right way and watched as Mikado's body jerked and the loudest gasp yet came from his lips. Masaomi let out a small smirk as he brushed against that same spot and got the same reaction; he tucked that bit of information away for future use. He scissored his fingers apart a bit more before he retracted his fingers from Mikado amused when Mikado whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry Mik-ado, you'll get something much bigger." Masaomi whispered in a husky tone as he pulled back from Mikado to undo his jeans and pull his own hardening cock out of his pants and he used Mikado's cum to lube up his length the best he could. He wanted to be inside of Mikado right now and nothing else mattered, he needed the brunet that was all there was to it.

"Masa-omi, please, please." Mikado seemed to be on the same page as he was bucking his hips up towards the blond, Masaomi looked at Mikado and memorized the image before him.

Mikado's face was flushed, eyes dilated and bruised lips parted as he panted heavily. Small red marks were starting to appear on his neck and area around his hard nipples, his legs were bent on either side of Masaomi and stomach still coated with his cum and cock slowly hardening once more. His own cum Masaomi used before was dripping out of his newly stretched twitching hole. Masaomi groaned quietly at the sight and moved so the tip of his cock was placed against Mikado's eager entrance.

"What do you want Mikado?" Masaomi couldn't help himself, rubbing the head of his cock against Mikado's hole teasingly.

"You, your cock. Oh god, Masaomi please!" Mikado whined, grinding down on the blond's cock in an erotic way.

Masaomi couldn't hold back any longer and with a swift movement fully entered his best friend; he dropped his head back as he let out a loud groan as Mikado's tight, virgin heat covered his cock like Mikado's ass was sucking him in. Mikado let out a scream, body violently arching and hands fisting in their restraints. He had his eyes closed, a few tears falling down his cheeks as he breathed out trying to get past the pain. He felt so full, so full of Masaomi's huge cock something he had only dreamed off.

"Mikado can I move now?" Masaomi asked breathlessly, doing his best to keep his hips still in order not to hurt the brunet he was currently inside of.

"Y-Yeah." Mikado groaned out, eyes opening to lock eyes with the blond. Masaomi leaned in and they locked lips as he slowly started to pull his hips back before he pushed them forward in a slow, rocking motion.

Mikado gasped at vibrations that spread throughout his body as Masaomi's cock was thrusted into him repeatedly, sending him into a high of pleasure and his legs moved to wrap around Masaomi to bring him closer. He wiggled his wrists annoyed at the cuffs around his wrists that stopped him from touching his best friend turned lover.

Masaomi reached down and wrapped Mikado's legs around his waist knowing what the brunet had wanted to do and he shuffled forward pressing their torso's together as he lay biting kisses up and down Mikado's neck. Once Mikado's legs were secure around his waist Masaomi reached down behind Mikado and gripped Mikado's ass, lifting him up so Mikado was sitting on his lap with his cock going deeper inside of the brunet.

Mikado groaned erotically as he was entered even deeper by Masaomi's cock, which brushed, against his prostate sending his vision white and a lewd groan escaped from his lips. Masaomi wanted to speak, but he couldn't all he could do was thrust upwards even harder, determined to hit that spot over and over again, to hear Mikado scream  _his_  name.

"Nggh, I think I'm going to aahhh." Mikado groaned biting his lower lip as his body bounced up and down on Masaomi's cock.

"Come for me Mikado, only for me." Masaomi ordered in a possessive tone.

"Masaomi!" Mikado shouted as he came from where it was trapped between their stomachs. The friction of Masaomi's stomach against his cock every time he jerked his hips upwards paired with Masaomi's large cock penetrating him deeper and harder with every thrust, not to mention when he brushed against his prostate. It was all too much and Mikado came hard with Masaomi's name on his lips.

"Mikado!" Masaomi didn't last long after the brunet, being inside of his best friend and the fact that best friend's wall were tightening around him trying to wring his cock dry. He filled his best friend up with his seed, he thrusted up a few more times before he unwrapped Mikado's shaky legs from his waist and he slowly pulled out of Mikado and grabbed Mikado's discarded boxers from the end of the mattress and draped it over Mikado's crotch before he gently kissed Mikado, stroking his brown hair softly.

"Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you, everything will work out I swear." Masaomi promised, his eyes glinting darkly at the mere thought of Mikado being hurt.

"Mmm." Mikado hummed, not totally there he was still on the high of his orgasm. He managed to give Masaomi a smile before his eyes slid shut and he fell into a state of unconsciousness. Masaomi gave a bitter smile as he tugged the yellow scarf back up over Mikado's eyes.

Masaomi tucked himself back into his pants and growled at the idea that he had to show that bastard Horada this made him want to strangle Horada. He walked over to the door and opened it and jerked his head at the trio. He didn't let them pass the threshold, he only left the door open enough to show them the sight of the passed out and cum covered Mikado still in his cuffs and scarf covering his eyes.

"Happy now you sick bastard?" Masaomi growled.

"Did he give any info?" Horada prodded.

"No, he doesn't know anything. No one knows who the leader of the Dollars is." Masaomi lied, not going to put Mikado in any more danger.

"Damn, oh well what can you do? Say now that you've had your fun, how about we have a go?" Horada licked his lips as his eyes strayed over to Mikado's form.

"I don't think so, see he was a great fuck and I've decided he is going to my new play thing. Do you have a problem with that?" Masaomi said in his 'boss' tone of voice, leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes boss." The three grumbled and slouched off. Masaomi growled at their retreating backs before he locked the door behind him. He knelt next to Mikado taking care as he pulled the scarf and cuff off his best friend. Mikado still asleep slumped into Masaomi's arms.

Masaomi arranged them so his back to the wall and Mikado leaning against his chest between his legs. Masaomi stroked Mikado's hair gently as he thought of how to get the two of them out of this before anything else could happen to either of them. Mikado was his now and he was never going to let him go, he didn't care about the Dollar's or the Yellow Scarves he just wanted Mikado and he was going to get him.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
